


Not Too Kinky

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-06
Updated: 2007-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/"></a><b>harryron100</b>'s prompt: Kinky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Too Kinky

**Title:** Not Too Kinky  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/profile)[**harryron100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harryron100/) 's prompt: Kinky  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Humor/None  
 **A/N:** I suppose this would be considered AU.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Not Too Kniky

~

“Anyway,” Ron continued, whispering. “Fred said they use the handcuffs for, you know, sex things.”

Harry choked. “Oh? Like what?” he asked.

Ron flushed. “I don’t know!” he cried. “It’s not as if I asked for details. It’s strange enough they decided to tell me they were _together_.”

“But we all knew they were,” Harry pointed out. “Just like we all figured they were kinky...”

“You think handcuffs are kinky?” Ron interupted, suddenly nervous.

“A bit, although not too kinky,” Harry replied, watching Ron carefully.

“Thank Merlin,” Ron said, grinning.

“Why?”

“I borrowed them for later.”

Harry winked. “Smart man.”

~


End file.
